


The Land Between

by LunaraLymphea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraLymphea/pseuds/LunaraLymphea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be another test story, I have an idea but I'm not sure how it's gonna work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine, if you will, a world like the paranormal stories you've heard. The world of faries and dragons, of magic that is light and dark. Of a people more diverse and beautiful than you can imagine. Now imagine this world within a steps distance of your own, let this world be real, let fortune tellers and psychics gain their power from this world and let this story unfold.

Our setting is called The Land Between, and I could say that it was created by children's dreams or some other such rubbish but the truth is that it has just always been. It has history that matches the Earth and even then it could be older though the inhabitants don't try to figure that bit out. They are content with being who they are and looking to the future. Each group of people could be ruled by someone but there isn't really a need for it. They just are, living from day to day. 

And I know what you are thinking, no place is perfect there must be a need for law and argument settling. Though I see your point I have to disagree here everyone is, well not happy, but content in their ways. You see there are two sides to this coin, for with light there is always dark and with the light they are content to live. Once the darkness spreads over the land the residents switch to that of nightmares. Banshees and Vampires, zombies and demons, any kind of monster you can imagine and they walk the land doing what they do. And thus is the cycle, by day they are peaceful and content, by night they are savage and cruel.

Fortunately for you our story begins with the daylight. Specifically on a somewhat different paranormal clan, they are called Bonders. Bonders have the ability to sense, and see, a specific person from our world and help them along their life paths. Sometimes taking the form of a human themselves and becoming their best friend or lover. Even going so far as to become their sibling. It is a strange clan and their numbers are dwindling as they never stay in The Land to reproduce but go out to help their human. 

We will focus in further on one in particular, she was one who had known her person from the time she could talk, had been able to watch his movements and hear his thoughts since he was little. She grew with him and watching him had become second nature, her obsession ended by the time. She was starting her teen age years and she was able to hone her other abilities. She was able to see past him into his future where she began to learn more than she ever could by watching his present. She decided it was time to visit him. 

Knowing this as a reader is sure to have you positively riveted and curious as to what she saw. I will enlighten you in but a few moments. Unfortunately I know there are some people who would rather know who this girl is and why you should care. Her name is Rivale, she is currently nineteen years of age with raven black hair, bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She will also be the heroine of the story, she will save the hero more times than you know and she has seen a major secret about our hero that you would never see coming. Hopefully, if you see this coming then I will be horribly disappointed in myself. 

Anywho, Rivale started her journey with a short walk to the council of the soul bound. The council was a group of lofty officials that tested to see if each young adult knew enough about their bonded to traverse to the Earth safely. A very important job held by the strictest and stupidest people Rivale could imagine. She tucks her hair out of her face and let's it sway past her calves then brushes off the knees of her jeans and tries to hide her triple piercings. All part of her human disguise down to the tattoos of her wings hidden by a worn leather jacket. 

She opens the doors and steps inside only for the council to appear out of thin air.

"You all know why I am here. And you all know I am ready. Even a year ahead of everyone else. I passed the test five years ago and now I'm done waiting." She says taking a breath after that, one by one the council looks to the middle member who nods once. 

"Be safe my daughter." He says before the center of the room opens to a hole of swirling colors and hushed sounds, she steps to the edge gives a salute to the council then jumps in.

The portal slowed around her then seemed to go backwards as she started towards the other side and is spit out on earth. The portal shrinks into a small stick that was reminiscent of a chop stick or a pencil. She picks it up and looks around her. The wall of trees protected her from prying eyes but the moon made her nervous, even with it full the light wasn't bright enough for her liking and it made her feel weird. 

She closed her eyes and focused finding the direction to his town almost immediately and heading out. The town itself seemed alive and almost as bright as day, she smiled slightly as she looked and watched as the humans ran around and laughed. She took a step then scented the air, as it was filled with the warm buttery scent of potatoes and corn, followed by the savory mouth watering steaks close to it. The sweet succulent  berries that were right next to the rich melt in your mouth deserts like chocolates and ice creams, cakes and pies all the things she had seen but never had assaulted her senses but she couldn't stop to sample, she was being pulled along the road to find him. Before too long some of the bigger lights went out and the sky was lit with fire, blues reds greens yellows and whites filled the air with circles and spirals and squiggles. The deafening booms causing her to jump and back up to a wall her breathing erratic as her senses were assaulted once more but not in the good way as before.

A girl steps out of the crowd and takes her hand pointing to the sky, "It's ok! They are called fireworks!" She yells letting her hand shift slightly into that of a paw, feline in form. "Y-you're Felidae?" Rivale yells back followed by a mod from the girl, she looks up and smiles and after a moment Rivale follows her action wowing and oohing with the different explosions.

Afterwards the Felidae girl led her to a building, "So you are new here?" The girl asks to which Rivale nods. She nods back and enters the building, "You look fae, but the disguise is too good to be someone who doesn't know, so it's either the pets or the slaves." She says slipping into the derogatory terms for them, the pets are those who simply like to please people usually becoming servants or whores, they call them selves pleasure guides. But The Land's occupants knew better, the slaves were bonders simply because they did what was necessary, it was an unpleasant title but she couldn't change the world if she wanted to so she nodded, "I'm a bonder." She says simply, the girl smiled a little then walked further in the building shifting from an empty dilapidated space to a warm hotel. She moves to a desk and grabs a key handing it to Rivale. "When you leave just put it back on the desk, for now rest and get used to the noise the forth of July is always busy and loud for humans." Rivale nods then moves to the elevator to the left of the desk. She glances at the key then goes to the correct floor and finds her room all to easily. There were spare clothes, food, drink and a large bed so she couldn't complain but her chest hurt as if there were a string attached to her ribs. Of course she wouldn't stay longer than necessary the Felidae knew that, the pull would get worse the longer she stayed away ananRivale would be surprised if she could last the night before moving again. Until that moment though she would rest. She turns out the lights and lays on the bed falling asleep quickly for the first time in her life.


	2. Assaulted Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So reading back over the last chapter I realize that upon getting all my ideas on paper I sped through things and threw a bunch of info at youonly to end it on a strange note. So let me attempt to fix it by slowing this chapter down and giving a few more answers.

Time continues as Rivale rests, the peals of laughter and booms of fireworks die down and as the light from the sun works it's way over the town Rivale begins to wake from her dreams. She sits up slowly and blinks owlishly at the bright orange rays on the horizon. She then turns her head to her room, the muted tones of the wall paper were a welcome sight to her tired eyes. She swings her legs over the sturdy wooden bed and stretches her muscles waking up with her. her eyes blink a few times at the sparsely furnished room and decided that she needed to move on. 

She walked down the stairs to the main lobby and returned the key. Before she could make it to the door, however, she was stopped by the Felidae girl from last night. This morning she wasn't in disguise and smiled coyly at Rivale. 

"You stayed longer than most, and you don't seem out of your mind like the others."

The Felidae girl finishes the stairs and watched her with wide brown eyes, the black slits adjusting as the suns light moved slowly across the room. Her ears had become more feline in nature and was colored like a tabby cat, and her long thin tail swished curiously behind her matching her ears.

"What do you mean, out of my mind?"

Rivale asks feeling the string still but only slightly more insistantly than last night.

"Most slaves can't last a few hours before movin on, you've lasted the night and look like you did last night. Highly unusual."

She says sashaying to a nearby table and pulling out a chair offering it to Rivale. She nods taking a step then sitting before her.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" She asks watching the cat girls movements. 

"Neither, just like all of us it just is. You seem to be ok though and I must wonder if you know where it is you are going?"

"Somewhere south of here, I assume you know more about us than I do about you maybe you could tell me what the best way to go about this would be?"

"Well, easiest way would be ta travel. But that's if you know where you're going. The second is by car, though no human here is gonna line yyou one."

"Anything, else you can add that's helpful?"

"You could try horse back, though the only horse you're goin to find around here are Lintientles. Ya know those horse that know they are smarter than us and try to show it normally killing the riders? There are a few for free by a soul catcher by the name of Riley, for a small promise of course." 

"If I die by his horse he gets my soul?"

"I told him it was too obvious, he has non dangerous ones for a prized trait but he picks the trait he wants."

"I'm guessing personality and aesthetic traits are up for grabs." Rivale says bluntly not expecting an answer.

"Seein as you could break guise and fly, you could risk the free ones but it is a risk all the same."

"Have fun with your mice." She says with a small smile.

"Ain't no mice here only rats the size of cats, and by the by. If you need anything I'm Mira of the tree clans. Only one of me in the human world last I checked." She says with a smiliar smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She says walking out of the hotel and into the bustle of the street. She had no idea how to get a horse through this traffic much less one that was trying to kill her. She sighs and wished she had human money before heading out of town where there was more space and less crowds.

(To be continued)


End file.
